Indiana Jones and the Canyon of the Crescent Moon
by JonesStrikeBackScottVamp
Summary: After adventuring with his father on a quest to prevent the taking of the Holy Grail in 1938, Indiana Jones must return to the Canyon of the Crescent Moon to recover the Grail after receiving word that a group of desert raiders have discovered it in a nearby stream. Along the way, Indy discovers the 13 year-old Short Round among the raiders. The story takes place in 1939.
1. Prologue

**Crescent Stream, Near the ****Canyon of the Crescent Moon**  


**Hatay - 1939 - Night  
**

Three figures approach a small stream of water. Hoods hide their faces, cuts cover their wrists and arms. Parched of thirst and tired from the heat and long walk they've been forced upon in the desert, they fall to their knees and begin to drink from the water in front of them. The smallest of the three removes his hood. A baseball cap upon his head, this figure is known as Short Round among the group, the 13 year-old former companion of famed archeologist, Indiana Jones.

He places both of his hands into the water, managing to cup a quenching amount of water in them. He nears the water to his face and puts his lips into the liquid aid when he notices a small cup in the stream. A curious object to be stranded in the middle of a desert, he drops the water and reaches for it. His companions continue to drink the cool water as he lifts the cup from the stream. The cup known prominently as, the Holy Grail.

The damaged and frail hands of his companions quickly begin to heal during their drinking of the crisp waters. Short Round turns to see this shocking miracle and within his mind, concocts a keen plan of what to do with this mystical object.

"Curious," Short Round lets out his curiosity. "Very curious."

* * *

**_Indiana Jones and the Canyon of the Crescent Moon_**

* * *

**Barnett College/Indiana Jones' Office**

**Fairfield, New York, United States of America - 1939 - Afternoon  
**

Sitting at a cheaply made wooden desk, Indiana Jones looks over pages from his father's Grail diary. Remembering the adventure that reunited him with his father was always a joy during his breaks from class. A knock upon his door breaks the quiet of his office and startles the 40 year-old Indy.

"Come in!"

From the musky hallways of the college walks Marcus Brody, an old friend of Indy's.

"Marcus," Indy replies with pleasure at the sight of his friends. "How lovely to see you, as always."

"Calm yourself, now, Indy," Marcus lets out a slight chuckle. "We see each other at least thrice a day."

"Yes, but among the others here, you are the least boorish," Indy utters in a joking tone.

"A sad truth that is indeed, Indy," Marcus bring sadness into the conversation. "However, you forgot to count your father out of the bores."

**"**Oh, Marcus, you and I both know that dad is the head bore in this den," Indy laughs.

Marcus nods his head in amusing agreement to Indy's cruel, yet joking statement.

"You do, indeed raise a fine point, Indy, but your father is among the best of scholars here since we hired him on a year ago."

"Well, if you were the son of Henry Jones, Sr. you'd have a lot more to live up to than just a name," Indy taps the Grail Diary on his desk. "He's made quite a name for himself after receiving half credit for the discovery of the Grail."

**"**Yes, but losing the Grail cost you both quite dearly with the school," Marcus approaches Indy's desk. "You're aware of their annoyance at their empty pockets."

"Marcus, I am very aware...I just couldn't care less about what they think," Indy motions to a portrait of the Ark of the Covenant on the wall. "The relics we find are a little more important than the money we gain from them."

"Oh, Indy, you know I couldn't agree with you more on this, but if we don't give the powers that be something they can clench in their hands, their approval of your father working here may fade away," Marcus bows his head in sorrow. "They only allowed him his position because of all the hard struggles and time you've put into this place."

"I'm well aware, Marcus," Indy shares his anger at his superiors' opinions. "Thank you."

"Indy, last week during my trip to Turkey, I heard talk of a group of raiders living in the desert. Near the Canyon of the Crescent Moon."

"That chapter in my life is long closed. The Grail is gone, Marcus. Why trouble me with tales of thugs? There's nothing to be found there."

"That's not what this is about, Indy. I heard word of a young Chinese boy among the group," Marcus sighs with regret for what he's about to tell Indy. "Apparently, he was taken in by them after the death of his mentor. His name is Wan Li."

In shock and worry, Indy looks deeply at Marcus. "Short Round."

"Precisely. Indy...this is not the life you wished for him. To become a thug, a beggar. You taught him better than that."

"Yes, but Marcus, what am I supposed to do about it?" Indy stands from his desk and walks around to Marcus. "Go all the way back down to Hatay into the middle of the desert in search for one person? I gotta' tell you, my friend, I don't like the odds here."

**"**It's not about odds, Indy," Marcus himself motions to the Ark portrait. "This isn't some ancient relic wanted by some high-paid suits. This is your friend."

**"**I know that. I didn't say I wouldn't do it, Marcus...I just can't be certain I'll find him there. That place is full of death and darkness. The Nazis constantly comb the area for traces of the Grail. It's filled with danger and risk...but my friend's in the midst of it...Marcus." Indy eyes Marcus and grins with a humorous thought. "Can you substitute my class for a week?"

Marcus pats Indy on the shoulder. "I've already planned ahead for that, Indy. Go and find your friend."

Indy nods at Marcus, walks to the coat-rack next to the door and dons his trademark fedora. He takes a long breath of uncertainty, pats Marcus on the shoulder and leaves.


	2. Back in the Swing of Things

S


End file.
